Once Upon A Time
by nejitenteji10sasu10
Summary: "Once upon a time, there was a prince with eyes blue like the sky, and hair as red as roses. And, due to weird circumstances, this prince fell in love with the wicked princess." Wherein Robin is asked to produce a play for children in the hospital the night before the play is going to get shown. KFlinx Centric.
1. Chapter 1

Kid Flash kicked his feet up as he sat down on his comfy couch in Jump City, as he watched the newest episode of How I Met Your Mother. _This is the good life._ Kid smiled. _Now the only thing missing is... _"Jinxie~!"

A groan sounded from the spare room Kid Flash had given her on her change from bad to good. They remained friends - something that Kid Flash wanted to change (in a good way) in the somewhat near future. The sorceress appeared in the doorway of her room, which was near the right of Kid Flash's TV. Her cotton candy pink hair wasn't in her usual, devil-horn style, and was down slightly below her shoulder blades, a tad disheveled. She was wearing light purple pajamas, her eyes narrowed and, of course, radiated a slightly irritated aura. "You called, sir?" she drawled.

"Did I interrupt your sketching?" he asked her quite sincerely.

"Oh no, not at all," Jinx rolled her eyes. "What did you want?"

"Just wanted someone to hang with," he said. "I barely see you these days, it's like you just get a loaf of bread and the Nutella and bury yourself in your room until you have to pee, or something." He sounded slightly wounded, and Jinx sighed. That _did_ make her sound kind of mean.

"I... Okay, I'm sorry," she said grumpily, and she looked at the floor and missed Kid Flash's face practically light up.

"Forgiven," he said. "Now come on over here and watch."

She reluctantly went over to him, and sat on the other side of the couch. Now it was Kid Flash who was rolling his eyes. "I don't have a _disease_, Jinx. You don't need to sit a thousand miles away."

Before Jinx could move over, Kid Flash's communicator beeped. From Jinx's room, there was also a slightly audible beep from within. Kid Flash mentally kicked whoever was calling them, and reached for it. Jinx, just wanting to know what was up right away, scooted over to see a mini Robin staring at them. "All Titans. Get here. Now. Robin out."

(*)

When all Titans had assembled at Titan Tower, some pissed, others slightly curious, others _very _curious as to why Robin would call at ten in the evening. Robin finally appeared, and got down to business. "I called you all here because I need you."

"Yeah..." Bumblebee, who had obviously just rushed out of bed after the call (her usual pigtails were crooked), yawned. "Yeah, we could sense that."

"As I was saying... I need your help." Robin, after ignoring Bumblebee, for once, looked uncertain. Hesitation clouded his face.

"Robin, if you need our help, you know we will give it to you," Aqualad said, calm and serious.

Robin visibly relaxed. "Okay. So you guys know that the Teen Titans support Jump City Hospital. Tomorrow, there's going to be an event for the kids there, approximately 200 kids are going to be present. We are asked to be there tomorrow at 1 o'clock."

"Oh, a meeting with the kids. That's fine, Robin, although you didn't really have to call us here just to tell us _that_," Kole said, cocking her head to the left. Everyone made noises of agreement.

"Uhm. You see. The thing is-"

"Robin?" Starfire came in through the door at full speed, yards and yards of cloth in her arms, in the most varied colors of red, neon green, dark orange, fuschia, indigo, and other out-of-this-world colors. Ignoring all in the room, who were staring at her with weird looks, she went straight to Robin. "I am feeling somewhat confused. Should I make the witch costume out of the silk or the satin?"

"Aren't they the same?" Robin hissed back. "Starfire, _I haven't told them-_"

The door slid open again, and this time, it was Raven, who had a light pink, shimmery cloth draped around her, held into place with more pins that they could count, making the rest of the Titans look even more bewildered. "Starfire. Please finish making this. I can't bear this color." She paused, for effect. "At all."

"Oh, wait, Raven, I will be right there after I am done asking Robin of the advice!" Starfire said. "Is she... Oh, Argent!" The small redhead perked up at her name. "It is truly wonderful that you are here! Raven will not have to pose as you!"

"Wait... What?" Argent asked. Behind Starfire's back, Robin facepalmed.

"The dress you will be wearing for the presentation! Did Robin not yet inform you all that we are going to have a wonderful presentation of-"

Robin cut in.. "The hospital wants us to perform a play. For the kids. And I said yes because it was the least we could do."

Everyone was silent.

"Wait. WHAT?!" Argent repeated, with much more certainty.

Even Aqualad, who had made that pretty speech earlier about helping, was already shaking his head 'no'. "It's tomorrow, Robin, what were you thinking-"

"Ad-libbing!" Robin said. "We're good at ad-libbing! Just arriving at a crime and saying something witty is proof that we're good at that stuff."

"Still not doing that, Robin," Pantha said. "No way."

"Told you they wouldn't agree to this," Raven said quietly to Robin, who groaned.

"Hey, let's just do it anyway. Not like we're going to be ridiculed by kids, right? Heck, if it's funny, they'll LOVE it!" Everyone looked at Kid Flash, who was grinning.

"Are. You. Serious?" Jinx said through grit teeth. "Do you know what you're getting us-"

"If Kid Flash is in, then I guess I am," Wonder Girl spoke all of a sudden. Now all the attention was on _her_. "What? It'll be fun."

A wave of something that felt suspiciously like jealousy coursed through Jinx's body. "Well I guess I'm in it, too," Jinx sighed.

"Fine." Speedy just shook his head, probably wondering why in the hell he was even agreeing to this.

"Alright," Kole said half-heartedly.

Aqualad just threw his arms out, Jericho nodded cooly, Argent shrugged, Pantha just said, "Now that everyone's in it, not like we have a choice..." and the rest of the Titans.

"How glorious!" Starfire said. "Okay, I will be starting the making of our costumes!"

"But first..." Robin now had a glint in his eyes. "I'm going to cast the leads."

"Yes, why don't you explain how we're going to work this out, Robin?" Jericho asked.

"We can't exactly memorize a script by tomorrow," Aqualad said.

"There won't be a script since we're all doing this impromptu," Robin said. "Meaning on the spot fast thinking, and I know we can do that." Robin seemed sincerely confident that they would get away with this. "I was thinking that this was going to be a princess theme, and we can't really change that since Starfire and Raven have already made a couple costumes, and we have no time to make a new set of costumes. So leads will be in charge for the whole flow of the program. Whatever we change will be on them."

"Great, so you and Star can be leads," Argent suggested.

"We can't," Robin said simply. "Star's too busy with costumes and I'm director, so we really need someone else."

"_Somebody's _a natural leader," Kid Flash commented. Jinx elbowed him to be quiet. "I mean, he's a founder, so naturally, he's the director. I mean, literally gets into all the action, and fails to be able to act in the actual thing-"

"Seeing as how someone's just so eager to get into the action, I'm placing _you _as lead, Kid Flash," a wry voice commented, and Kid Flash stiffened as he realized that Robin was talking to him.

Jinx chuckled. "Serves you right."

He made a wounded face. "'Serves me right'? Are you joking?" his face changed, and he immediately knelt down dramatically in front of Jinx, clutching one hand in both of his gloved ones. "Oh, my dear princess, come and fly with me as we ride Maximilian and Sorceress, our grand steeds, into the sunset, where we shall rule the kingdom where burgers are free and How I Met Your Mother is shown for five hours every day," he gestured around grandly, and Jinx had to admit, he was good.

And he looked so damn good looking from this angle.

After everyone was done laughing at Kid Flash's antics, Robin replied to him calmly. "Jinx isn't going to be the princess, Kid, since I'm placing her as the lead antagonist."

She nearly rolled her eyes at Robin. "Placing the ex-villainess as the villainess. Right."

Robin frowned. "Frankly, I don't think these guys are good at playing villains." Everyone chuckled, except for Kid Flash, who suddenly grabbed her from behind, capturing both hands behind her in one of his hands, and his other hand on her throat.

"Hah! Can't be a villain? Are you sure? Because it was _I, Kid Flash, _who was working undercover for the Brotherhood of Evil!" Jinx looked up at him, and saw a sneer on his face. That made him look _too_ hot. Almost _too_ hot for his own damn good.

"We all know you're a professional actor, Kid Flash," Robin drawled out, and Kid Flash let go. _Awww..._ Jinx thought. "Anyways, you two are the leads. Actually, Jinx, Star and Raven made your costume first. Go check and see if it's okay." Jinx, still a bit stunned at being cast as lead, walked slowly towards Star and Raven. "Oh, and Jinx? No bad feelings about labeling you as a villain?"

"Nah," Jinx shrugged. "I don't mind, really. Not a hard thing to get used to, really."

Robin clapped her on the back. "Great, Jinx." He smiled at her, and she smiled back, although she knew it looked a bit forced. "Me and Kid Flash will take care of everything."

(*)

Kid Flash and Robin had decided to mush in as many fairytales as they could into this play. The result had been a messy, yet somewhat comedic, play that children could enjoy. Jinx had helped out a bit with the makeshift script. They hadn't cast anyone yet for the other roles, but the Titans were ready to say anything and play anything they wanted.

After, of course, everyone signed a contract saying that no blackmail would come out of this.

(*)

At one o'clock sharp, Robin peeked out from behind the curtains. "We good?" he asked Starfire, who was his assistant director and armed with a headset so she could reach him anyway.

"We are doing glorious, Robin, you may go out and entertain the children!"

"It's _Robin!_" The kids cheered as Robin came out from behind the curtain at the children's center in the hospital. Robin smiled at the kids - a complete natural with kids. "Hey guys. Wanna hear a story?"

"YES!"

"Well, alright... Now, I present to you... A Teen Titans presentation..." the kids quieted down.

"Settle down, and enjoy the show. I bring to you...

_Prince Kid and the Dwarves."_

**Hi, guys! This will be a chapter fic, just popped into my head and now I'm writing it. So tell me if you want this written or not :) Read & Review for Kid Flash and Jinx! :* **

**Ja~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! Since there's going to be a bit of confusion in the next chapters, I have a code for you guys to be able to keep up with the story.**

**If it's bold, then me, the author is speaking.**

_If it's italic, then this is Robin as he narrates to the crowd - and occasionally, comments from the kids._

If it's underlined, this is what's happening backstage, and all the heroes are back to normal.

And if it's normal, this is the actual fairytale going on in Robin's story, while the Titan's are acting it out on a stage.

**Hope it helped! And thanks for clicking on this! :)**

**-Start-**

_Robin's voice lowered to a whisper. "Once upon a time, there was a beautiful kingdom. It was called... Uh... Gothamlandia. Blue skies with little wispy clouds that were picture-perfect. A little stream running through it, with the most delicious and clean fresh water. Well, it was like that before the king died, and the queen took over the throne. She became greedy with all the power, and oppressed the locals and made them her slaves. She loved power and riches. Because the people were too busy satisfying the queen, the land died and became dead, and gloomy._

_However, just around the kingdom was a little village that was, technically, under the evil queen's rule. But since it was too far, it hadn't really been affected by the queens rule, and arrogance had made her ignore that small village since it only had a popultion of about one hundred, anyway. _

_Anyway, in this happy village, little children that ran around and played with each other was friends with each other, the kids played with each other, and the animals were friendly, nowhere near vicious or rabid."_

_"Did they have bears?"_

_A pause. Robin smiled at the little kid who had raised her hand. "Yeah. They had bears. But they lived in the woods, just along the outskirts of the village." The girl smiled, contented. "The woods were even considered friendly - just don't go too far in. The rumors said that there was a band of people that lived in there, away from civilization." He paused. "The little village, anyway, weren't aware of how evil the queen was. She didn't even let herself out of the castle."_

_"Why?"_

_"I'll get to it," Robin said. "She did, however, let her daughter into the public most of the time."_

(*)

Argent knocked gently on the door. "Milady. Your dress is ready."

"Come in."

The little, British lady-in-waiting came in, a long, purple and black gown on her arm. "Your mother suggested that you go out today."

"I'm not... Feeling well."

Argent frowned. The princess was sitting, facing the window and her back facing the door. Now, Argent knew her lady very well, even though they weren't friends. I mean, you couldn't actually serve a girl since she was a baby and not know her. And Argent was sure that the princess was doing fine. "If you wish, milady. I will inform her."

"Just leave the dress on the bed. I'd like to see what Star came up with this time." There was a smile in her voice, although it was kind of... Sad.

"Uhm... Okay, milady. Oh! And... Breakfast is ready." Argent bowed, although the princess could not see her.

"Okay, Argent. Thank you."

Argent exited, leaving the princess to her thoughts.

(*)

_"Now, the neighboring kingdom was just happy and perky as Gothamlandia, but the difference was, it was ruled by a loving king and queen and their son and daughter."_

(*)

Backstage:

"What?" Kid Flash hissed at Starfire. "I supposedly have a _sister_? We didn't cast one!"

"Oh, no," Starfire said. "But everyone here is already part of the cast!" she sighed. "I guess than I will have no choice but to-"

"Star! Star!" Beast Boy came running in. "Found someone else who wants in on the fun!" BB was grinning at them. 

"That is splendid!" Starfire said, "But, Beast Boy, I am confused! All Titans are here and accounted for."

"You didn't count _me_ in."

"Terra!"

(*)

_"... And everyone loved the king and queen. Everyone was aware of Gothamlandia's queen and wished that they could do all that they could do to help. Knowing that his son was up to the task, King Speedy summoned his son to him."_

(*)

"Hey, dad!"

Speedy, unamused by his sons over-cheerfulness, sighed. "Prince Kid, you will be ruling the kingdom, one day. Can you be more serious?"

"Speedy, darling," Queen Wondergirl, wearing her crown and golden robes, smiled, and placed an arm on his shoulder. "Don't be so hard on him, he's just a boy."

"A boy who is about to turn eighteen next month, which means that he starts his training to become a king!" Speedy huffed, and crossed his arms. (Though slightly blushing at the contact with Wondergirl)

"Dad, I told you already, I don't think I wanna lead the country. Just let Terra do it. She's-"

"Why Kid," Wondergirl said, eyebrows raised. "Your younger sister? That would be too much to ask from her, don't you think?"

"And why did you call me here, Dad?" Kid Flash interrupted his mother, looking bored but tense.

Speedy gave him a 'we're not finished yet' look, and continued. "We would like to free Gothamlandia from the oppression of he evil queen. I have chosen you to lead the army." He said it with such a finality that he thought Kid Flash wouldn't complain, but he did.

"Don't you think it's better if I take a look first at the situation before bringing in troops?" Prince Kid rose an eyebrow, challenging his father. "Just barging in is nothing _intelligent_ to do. And besides." He grinned. "I heard that the princess herself is pretty cute."

"This isn't a laughing matter!" Speedy said sourly. "You will treat this with a lot of seriousness, since we are going to make Gothamlandia and Athenia allies."

"I agree with Kid," Princess Terra said, stepping out in a light blue dress. "His tactic is, actually, quite doable and practical."

Speedy stared at Prince Kid and Princess Terra, and groaned. "Alright. Leave immediately for Gothamlandia, Kid. Bring back something we can work on. Okay?"

Kid saluted. "Right, your majesty," he said with a smirk, and dashed away.

(*)

_"Kid Flash - ah, Prince Kid, ran off to his room to prepare for his mission. He would be going on foot, since he was a fast runner. Abnormally fast runner. He just had to eat and stuff to keep himself refueled._

_So he went off on his way for Gothamlandia, with only a small bag. And zoomed off."_

(*)

Prince Kid ran, ran, and ran. He crossed the bridge over the river, passed by some houses, gave flowers and smiles to pretty ladies as he passed them by, just wanting to get away from all the chaos that was his overdemanding father, King Speedy. Concentrating in his thoughts, he barely acknowledged that he had now entered the forest - which would be the only thing between him and Gothamlandia.

The woods was still lit up by sunlight a couple hundred yards in, but once he got into the thick of the forest, it was almost like it was nighttime. He sighed. "Have to go slower," Prince Kid muttered to himself.

He stopped for a while, sitting on an oversized tree root sticking out of the ground, and brought out a sandwich. He chewed on it for a while, and absorbed his surroundings. "Whew." He breathed out nervously. "Creepy."

That's when he noticed the oddest thing.

An arrow sign pointing to his right, with the drawing of a burger under it. He was tempted. _Oh, was he tempted._ He thought that he was on a mission... Oh, to heck with it. The longer he stayed away from his father, the better.

(*)

_"But he's not 'apposed to go there!" a little boy screamed out. "There are weird things there, right? Or people?"_

_"Yes, yes, but the people in Athenia didn't know the rumors about the forest from Gothamlandia." Robin replied in a conspirational whisper. "Rumors that little people lived in there, and waited to jump unsuspecting travelers."_

_The children gasped._

(*)

Kid Flash finally met a clearing in the middle of the forest. There was a little house there, with the burger sign above an open window with a counter. Nobody was around. He shrugged. "More for me."

When he reached the counter, there was nobody tending the counter, but a small bell was there. He rang the bell once, and waited patiently. While he was waiting, he leaned against the counter, and looked out at the forest. It was a pretty nice view.

"What do you want?"

"I want to order a-" Kid Flash blanked when he turned around and saw no one. "Uhm. Hello?"

"I'm down here," the voice patiently answered. Kid Flash leaned over the counter and saw...

A dwarf.

"You're small," Kid Flash said.

The dwarf standing behind the counter could only be up to Kid Flash's waist, and had beady black eyes, jet black hair, and blue clothes. "I am a _dwarf_," he replied patiently. "I'm Aqualad."

"Kid," the prince replied, sensing that it would be good to drop the 'prince' part. "So you guys really serve food here in the middle of the forest?"

"Well, we do, but we haven't really prepared anything yet. You're one of our few customers," Aqualad replied. "But I'll get something cooked. You can come inside, if you want." He walked away from the couter, and opened the little door for Kid.

Kid stepped inside, and saw that Aqualad was not the only dwarf present.

"Uh, Aqualad? Who's this dude?" a weirdly green fangs stared up at Kid Flash. This one was probably even a tad smaller than Aqualad.

"Yo! Don't tell me this is a customer!" A little cyborg whooped, sitting on one of the small couches.

A blond boy with big green eyes stared up at Kid Flash, and waved once.

Kid Flash jumped a bit when he saw flames to his right, but only saw it was also a dwarf, whose head was covered in flames... He'd ask about that later. The dwarf nodded at him cooly, and walked away.

The next to greet him was an Asian-looking guy with a long ponytail, who bowed low in front of him.

The last two dwarves in the room was a pretty, pink-haired girl, and an almost caveman looking guy sitting next to her on the floor. Only the girl acknowledged him.

"Uhm..." Kid Flash looked at everyone.

"Oh. A customer, guys." Aqualad nodded to the green guy. "Beast Boy, then Cyborg, who's, well, the cyborg, Jericho, who doesn't speak, Hot Spot, the flame, Bushido, our ninja, and Kole and Gnarrk."

"But we never get customers-" Beast Boy said.

Aqualad cut him off. "So you don't want one? I'm cooking him something. You guys keep him company.

After Aqualad had walked away, everything continued as if Kid Flash had not walked into the room. Kole, however, decided to call him over. He complied. "Hi. Kole." The little girl grinned. "What's your name?"

"Kid," he replied, and smiled. "So what are you guys doing out so far in the middle of the forest?"

(*)

_"When Aquadwarf finished making the burger, he gave it to Kid Flash, and everyone ate with him merrily, having small talk, and Beast Boy sharing the most cheesy jokes. Prince Kid had a great time with them, and, too soon, he had to leave. _

_He continued on his way to the castle of Gothamlandia, after passing through the first, sunny village. 'How sunny and happy this village is compared to the rest of Gothamlandia,' he thought to himself. And finally, he reached the door of the tall, foreboding castle with tall steeples, gargoyles adorning every corner, and creepy shadows slithering around in the dark._

(*)

"Hello? Anyone here?" Prince Kid called out at the gate. "Hell-ooooo?"

"What is your business with the royal family?"

A very, very tall woman stepped up to the gate, staring down at him. She was very muscle-y, and had a black mask covering half of her face. "I am Pantha. The royal family's guard. I repeat: What is your business with the royal family?"

"Don't look at me so meanly, it takes away potential beauty," Kid Flash said, bowing. Pantha sneered. "But it would be a pleasure if you would so allow me to have a courtesy call to the majesty herself."

"Queen's sick. Who is the one calling, anyway?"

"Tell her Prince Kid of Athenia's here," Kid said with a grin.

(*)

_"Athenia was known for a lot of things - one of them its wealth. The minute Pantha heard 'Athenia', she let the prince in right away, and went to inform the queen's lady in waiting, Bee."_

(*)

"M-Milady?" Bumblebee's voice trembled as she knocked on the door. (Either really good acting or just stage fright.) "May I come in?"

The door opened.

Bumblebee entered the room. The queen sat in her bed, upright, a shadow covering her face. It was hard not to feel afraid. "You have a request for a courtesy call."

"I don't accept courtesy calls, you know that."

"It's just..." she paused. "You see, the caller's the prince of Athenia."

"...What?" The queen paused. "The prince, mm?" she sighed. "Tell the princess that she shall meet with the prince."

Bee winced behind the queen's back. She already knew that the princess would not like what she was about to be told. The servant bowed low, and backed out of the door.

She quickly went and informed Argent, who gasped, and went to her lady. She knocked gently. "Princess."

"Yes, Argent?" the princess was sketching on her bed, a big sketch pad on her lap and a set of colored pencils on her side.

"Her majesty would like you to take care of a certain courtesy call."

An eyebrow was raised. "I thought we didn't accept courtesy calls?"

Argent coughed. "It's the prince of Athenia, your highness."

"Athenia." The princess groaned. "Fine, fine, mother gets what mother dear wants. I'll be right down."

Meanwhile, Prince Kid was wandering around idly in the throne room. It was very large, very elegant... Very empty. It wasn't like the throne room in Athenia, where there were jesters, and pretty ladies, and tons of random things happening. In here there were just two chairs; one with a taller backrest and made of gold, which was presumably for the queen, and the other made with a slightly smaller backrest and made of silver, possibly the princess'. In the room was only a tall, African-American boy with a blue hood and a large silver trumpet. Prince Kid had learned that the trumpeter's name was Herald.

"So... Is her majesty going to be here anytime soon, or am I going to have to spend the night here?"

A vein popped in Herald's head. One, you did not speak of such disrespect about the queen, and Two, this kid's arrogance was too much. You did _not_ speak like that. At all. "I presume she is getting ready," he said stiffly. "You _did_ come unannounced, Prince Kid."

If Kid Flash was a bit offended by Herald's tone, he didn't let it show. "Hey, cool down," he said, hands up. "No need to get heated up about it."

The door burst open, and Argent entered the room. "She's here," she said softly. "The princess will be doing the courtesy instead of the queen."

Herald nodded, and lifted the trumpet to his lips.

Kid Flash winced and covered his ears. It was the loudest, most deafening noise in the whole wide world. There was a smirk on Herald's face when he was done practically trumpeting a march into Prince Kid's ears. "Everyone, stand at attention! Announcing the arrival of the princess of Gothamlandia, the beautiful, the intelligent, the ever-reigning daughter of the queen of Gothamlandia, Princess Jinx!"

And into the room stepped the most beautiful girl that Prince Kid had ever seen.

(*)

**Woo! First chapter done! :D (peeks into backstage) How are we doing, guys?**

**Starfire: Just glorious, Kaitty! We are going as smooth as blood flows down a battle wound of an-**

**Beast Boy: We're doing great. *Grins***

**Me: And Robin's having fun as narrator, eh?**

**Raven: He doesn't get to do it often.**

**Me: Hey... Terra! How did you pop in all of the sudden?**

**Terra: Let's just say that Beast Boy brought me to my senses. *smiles, and pecks BB on the cheek***

**Beast Boy: Waaaaaah~ *faints***

**Starfire: No, Beast Boy! You are coming up again in the next act! Wake up!**

**Read and Review, guys! So grateful to my reviewers :* You may be few, but at least there are people reading it. :) **

**Ja~**


	3. Chapter 3

_"For the first time in Prince Kid's entire life, he was speechless." _

(*)

Princess Jinx was dressed in an elegant dress that covered her feet, adorned in purple and black cloth, and her hair, the color of cotton candy, was styled not in her usual devil-horn style. It was down, and was rid of all the gel and wax she used to keep it up for so long, and, once softened, was down to her mid-back. Her hair was pulled back in a half-moon style, a few tendrils framing her face. She had almost no make up on, save for two spots of blush on her flawless, gray skin. Prince Kid was stunned in her presence, and was, in the fairy tale and in real life, speechless. The princess had her hands on her hips, and cocked her head.

"Has the cat got your tongue, your majesty?" she asked teasingly, although her expression didn't change, except for one raised eyebrow.

Prince Kid gave a start, and bowed deeply. "Not at all, your highness. I'm sorry to be so rude," he muttered, his eyes on the floor. He straightened up, and coughed.

She curtsied, and bowed her head slightly. "Forgiven. Now, would you answer why should you be so kind as to grace me with your presence?" she settled herself on the chair, with a posture that came with royalty - back straight, chin up, chest (or lack of it) out.

"I should be asking you the same, if only you were visiting me in my kingdom," he said, giving her a smile.

Jinx blushed - why in _hell_ did he have to look so handsome? And why did Star have to make him this sinfully good costume that made the blue in his eyes even more blue? And that idiotic crown on his head made him look stupidly idiotically - she stopped her thoughts. _The more you dwell on it, sweetie, the more these feelings will taunt you. _

"But that isn't the case, so may we go back to my question?" she said cooly. Oh, how she could hide the stupid emotions.

"I am here on behalf of my mother and father, who have been..." he glanced at Herald and Pantha, who were trying to look as if they weren't listening and eavesdropping. "Would you care to tour me around your... Beautiful kingdom?"

She suddenly snapped, and narrowed her eyes at him. "What are you insinuating about my kingdom?"

He backed up a bit. "What are you talking about, Princess?"

"That pause." She stiffened. "Before 'beautiful'. Are you actually mocking the beauty of Gothamlandia?"

He could see that he had deeply offended her, and he backpedaled. And stopped. There was something in her tone that made him think that she wasn't exactly aware of... "When was the last time you were outside?"

She looked positively outraged. "How dare you-"

Pantha and Herald were now at both of her sides, looking down menacingly at Prince Kid. He winced.

"Out. Of. My. Sight."

"But, your Highness-"

"I said _out_!" she screamed, her eyes glowing pink. She stormed out with a bang, the double doors slamming right behind her.

Pantha grinned down at him. "You heard the princess."

"Yeah. Out."

(*)

_"Prince Kid frowned as he got kicked out of Gothamlandia's castle. He paced in front of the castle, thoughts racing through his head. Did the princess - the beautiful, beautiful princess - even go outside? What had he done wrong? He shook his head. Surely she could see it. The gloom. The black clouds. Fog. Everything. Dying. The only thing that looked even remotely clean was the castle itself, and that was only because it looked more sinister, dark, and scary then, hm, let's say, lacking in the cleanliness department._

_Anyways, the princess was steaming in her room. She had no idea what he was talking about. Her mother was the best queen in all of Gothamlandia. Ever. In the whole wide world, probably. How dare he even approach her that way! Insulting her kingdom. As if his were any better. She saw her kingdom. It was beautiful. She knew it. She saw it through the windows. And when she went outside, sure, she knew it was a bit cold, but all kingdoms had something different in all of them._

_There was a little 'something' bugging her, though. Prince Kid, it appeared to be, looked like the kind of person who couldn't lie if his life depended on it. And the look in those blue eyes... She didn't think he was lying._

_But he had to be._

(*)

Jinx contemplated this as she sat again at her bed, in her purple pajamas. A sketch pad was balanced on her lap, the page she had turned to blank, except for a pair of eyes she had yet to color in. But she knew it would be hard to find the perfect shade of blue that would match _his_ eyes perfectly. She narrowed her eyes, and tossed her sketchpad to the side. Why did she care? Why did she want to draw his eyes, anyway?

Suddenly, her bedside phone rang. Jinx hesitated. Only one person had her phone number. But she wasn't interested in talking. Nonetheless...

"Hello, mother," she said, speaking into the telephone.

"How was it?"

Jinx sighed. As usual, no 'Hi, dearie', or 'How are you'. "I sent him out, mother."

There was silence. "Why?"

"He... He insulted Gothamlandia, mother!" Jinx said angrily. "I didn't... I..."

"He will come back tomorrow morning."

"_What_?!"

"He will come back tomorrow morning," the queen repeated.

"No! I can't stand his face! I can't-"

"Do you understand how greatly we need to be in good relations with Athenia?" Her voice was dangerously low, but Princess Jinx knew better than to retaliate, or anger her further.

"Mother, he insulted me straight in the face, I can't-"

"You _will,_" the queen said. "I will instruct Bumblebee to go looking for him right away. Be ready tomorrow at nine o'clock."

The queen hung up.

Jinx stared at the phone for a few more seconds, and scowled. She placed the phone back down, as her eyes flashed pink.

The window cracked a bit.

She did breathing exercises to calm herself down, and then sat down on her bed again. Her mother. "AAAAAAAAH!" she screamed into her pillow.

Just then, someone knocked on her window.

She turned her head up, and let her jaw drop when she saw Prince Kid waving to her from a tree which was very conveniently placed outside her window. She rushed over to open the window. "What. The. Hell."

"Hi, Princess! How a-"

"What the heck are you doing here?" she almost nearly screamed.

"Just... Hanging around."

She rolled her eyes at the joke. "Answer me."

"Look, I wanted to apologize."

Jinx narrowed her eyes, and put her hands on her hips, which made him nearly swoon over her cuteness. "For...?"

"Are you really going to make me say it?" he said. He grinned at her, and she realized just how _white_ his teeth were. "Alright, I'm sorry for putting all of that on your plate in one go, alright?"

Another roll of her eyes was given, and she let out a breath. "Right. 'Kay."

He didn't exactly expect her to leap up and forgive him, so he decided that this was good enough. "So. Wanna go out and see your kingdom?"

"Excuse me?"

"Your kingdom. Let's see?" He hung right in front of her face, surprising her. "Oh, my fair maiden! Ride off with me into the sunset, along with our steeds Maximillan and Sorceress, and we shall see what beauty your kingdom holds."

(*)

"Awwwwwwww," Argent cooed from backstage.

"They are so cute together!" Terra fangirled with Argent. "Are they together? Like, in real life? I missed so much!"

"Let me get you acquainted with their journey of l'amour," Beastboy said to Terra, his eyebrows waggling. 

(*)

"My... My 'steed' is not named Sorceress," she said, trying not to laugh. "I don't have one."

The look on his face was incredulous. "_You_? The _princess_? Not having her loyal steed? Not even a _pony_?"

She shook her head. "I... Don't like horses."

A grin spread across his face, and she immediately wondered what in the world he was thinking. "Princess Jinx, do you want to go out on a ride around your kingdom?"

"I have already seen my kingdom, thank you very much."

He ignored her high-and-almighty tone. "_All_ of it?"

She froze.

(*)

_"You see, ever since Jinx had started 'going out' to see her kingdom, she now remembered that she had only been allowed to go as far as a certain way. Her mother (technically, their ladies in waiting, since the queen was always sickly and in her room) had told her that it was dangerous to cross to the poor area of the kingdom._

_Jinx had always thought that it was normal not to go to the poor area of the kingdom. But now, thinking about this as Prince Kid looked at her from the window, she realized that the 'kingdom' she had visited was very small. She had not seen the whole kingdom yet, and she was already nineteen. _

_And she was already starting to think that maybe there was some truth in what Prince Kid was saying._

(*)

He merely rose his eyebrows at her as he waited for her answer.

"Uhm... No," she said, so quietly that Prince Kid had trouble hearing her.

"What was that?"

"I... I don't think I've seen the whole kingdom." Admitting that she was wrong was a low blow to her pride, but her curiosity was getting the best of her.

He smiled at her. "Would you like to see?"

She bit her lip, not answering at first. Princess Jinx had always answered back to the queen. But directly disobeying the orders - and in such a way, made her hesitate.

"How-"

"I have my own trusty steed," he said proudly. "Okay, so I rented her off from some farmers, but she's still a beauty. Her name's Yule."

She still hesitated. There was the horse, yes, how she detested horses, and there was the fact that if her mother found out she was doing this then she'd be skinned alive. But there was also the curiosity. The way when he looked into her eyes, and she knew that he wasn't lying to her.

Sensing her hesitation, he smiled. "You... Don't wanna go or a ride, do you? We could... Eh, see the world," he teased, overexaggerating again.

She was still silent.

He held out a hand at her, and looked at her. "Do you trust me?"

"What?" She asked him, not sure if he heard her right.

"Do you trust me?"

And in that moment, she made a decision. She didn't know if it was a good decision or anything, but she knew that this would change things.

"Yes."

(*)

**Oh my god that took me heck of a long time to write.**

**Raven: We've been waiting for this.**

**Jericho: (nods)**

**Me: Oh, don't look at me like that! Besides, my finals are done and I'm fi-na-lly done with SCHOOL! Until, like, I go to summer school.**

**Terra: You have SUMMER school?!**

**Me: Required for our course. (Bangs head against wall)**

**Cyborg: Anyway, was that just me, or did y'all notice the Disney tale reference in this one?**

**BB: There was a-  
**

**Kid Flash: Aladdin! Hah! With that whole, 'do you trust me' thing, and the horse, which was really supposed to be a magic carpet, but since we're poor, we don't have one-**

**Jinx: Shut up, I'm trying to think of what to say for the next scene.**

**KF: You'll know what to say. I know you.**

**Raven: Shut up, you two, the sweetness is suffocating me.**

**Aqualad: So, for all you reviewers, first one to give Kaitty here an idea for what Disney/fairytale reference she should put in the next one, just review it!**

**Argent: Yeah, like for example, say Snow White or something.**

**Wondergirl: I've never liked that movie, for some reason. I'm more partial to Beauty and the Beast.**

**Pantha: I've loved Tarzan since I was a little girl.**

**Bushido: Mulan.**

**BB: Everyone knows that Finding Nemo is the greatest.**

**Cyborg: Finding Nemo? You've got to be kidding me! Treasure Planet rules!**

**Me: Okay guys, calm down. Let's let the readers decide, okay?**

**So, readers. I'll be putting in a reference to SOME Disney or any fairytale, princess-related, you get it (like how Anastasia is not Disney, but it's still a pretty good story 3) in every chapter. First to review on what he/she likes gets to choose! But you can only choose once, so choose wisely. ;) Let's give a chance to the others.**

**Thanks for clicking, and don't forget to R&R! **


	4. Chapter 4

**And the winner for this chapter to choose the Disney/Fairy Tale reference is L. ! :) Can anyone guess or point it out? Anyway, the Titans will be revealing it after the chapter. :)**

(*)

It was hard not to scream. It was _really_ hard.

She clapped her hands over her mouth as Prince Kid, without any warning, took her hand and threw her out the window. Luckily, she still had the head to keep quiet. She closed her eyes and braced herself for the fall, only to find herself in Prince Kid's arms.

"But-but you were still up in the trees..." she said, voice trailing off in awe. He just grinned at her.

"I'm a fast runner," he shrugged.

"But-"

"Shh," he said. "Someone might hear you." He smiled, and continued to carry her.

"Put me _down_," she whisper-yelled at him.

"Oh, will you look at that?" he said, feigning surprise. "It looks like we left too quickly and forgot to bring your shoes. Well, looks like you'll have to be carried by your Prince Charming."

She choked out a laugh. "_You_? Prince Charming?"

"I've noticed that you really like speaking in Italics, princess."

"If we weren't sneaking around after curfew, _your majesty, _I'd be screaming at you right now. This is kidnapping, isn't it?"

"And what was that about trusting me?"

"I changed my mind."

"How mature, princess."

She was silent. "I'm just... Curious. That's all."

"Nothing about trusting me, anymore?"

Jinx looked up at him, annoyed. "What is it with you and trust?"

"It's an important thing, isn't it?" he said thoughtfully. "I think so. Ah. There she is. Yule." He smiled, and motioned his head towards a beautiful mare tethered to a tree. He shifted Jinx only slightly. "Would you mind standing for a bit?"

She shook her head, and he gently let her jump down from his arms as she stood uncomfortably on the cobblestone ground as he went to pet Yule. He looked and saw her out of the corner of his eyes, and he smiled.

She was there, dressed only in a pair of pajamas, and her hair was all messed up.

He had a small smile on his face as he gestured for her to come closer to him. "What?" she said, less-than-friendly, as his smile widened.

"Yule, it is my honor to introduce you to the one, the only, the beautiful, the talented, Princess of Gothamlandia, Princess Jinx." He gestured grandly.

Yule was a silver mare, who was much taller than Prince Kid. Jinx was immediately frightened by it, and hid a little behind Prince Kid. He chuckled. "Stay calm, princess. It can probably smell fear."

She realized he was teasing her, and she punched him in the shoulder. "Shut up." She straightened up and tried to approach the mare. "Hi... Yule..." she held out a hand tentatively, and Yule immediately bowed her head and let her nose touch Jinx's hand. She smiled, and pet the mare some more.

(*)

Due to the lack of budget, Beast Boy was now playing a silver mare.

"Did Robin really have to say the word 'silver'?" Wondergirl asked herself thoughtfully. "BB just looks stupid."

Herald had tried to spray BB with some silver spray paint that Star had found in a box, but BB as a horse was actually quite bigger than they imagined. Now, only BB's torso was kind of silver, and it was only 'kind of' silver because you'd probably need about half a gallon of the stuff to make the green disappear.

"I think it's kinda cute," Terra commented.

"You think that _everything_ he does is cute," Raven commented dryly.

(*)

"Alright, wanna get on?"

She looked terrified. "What?"

"The horse. We have to get on the horse," he reminded her.

_But I don't know how to,_ she wanted to blurt out. But it seemed as if Prince Kid could read her mind. "Here. I'll kneel down. You step up on my knee, and throw the other foot over Yule. It won't be that hard."

"Says the boy who's probably been riding horses his whole life," grumbled Jinx, and stepped next to Yule.

"Not my whole life," Kid said. "Probably since I was like, five. Or something." He knelt down, and gestured to her to come closer. She hesitated before stepping on his knee. "What is it, Princess?"

"I'll fall," she said nervously.

"No, you won't."

"I _will_," she said with such firmness.

"Look. I won't let you. I promise."

She looked at him. Only a child would believe in promises. Promises were meant to be broken. She knew that from experiences. "Right."

"Look, when I promise something, I never ever break it."

She gave him a look of such unbelief that he nearly groaned. "Ever," he added for emphasis.

"Yeah right," she said breezily.

"Look, just do it," he said, and smiled.

"Ugh, fine, if you'll just _shut up_," she sighed, and placed one foot on his knee. A flash of fear coursed through her mind, and it showed on her face.

He narrowed his eyes slightly, concerned, and watched as she shook her head and placed all of her weight on his knee and pushed off, mounting the horse beautifully and gracefully. His mouth opened a little bit in shock. "See?" he said, eyebrows high up on his forehead. "It's easy, isn't it, princess."

Jinx was silent as she sat on top of the horse. It didn't look like she was able to move, though. He chuckled. Luckily, she didn't catch him. "Right. It's easy. Uhm."

"Alright, alright," he said, and held his hands up in a surrendering motion. "So do you wanna drive, or should I?"

She rolled her eyes - honestly, Prince Kid was starting to find this endearing. "_You're _the one who knows where we're going, apparently."

He climbed up in front of her effortlessly, and smiled. "Of course. Now. If I were you, Princess, I'd hold on tight, because Yule's pretty fast."

She scoffed. "Please. You wouldn't-"

"Yah!"

Princess Jinx quickly wrapped her arms around his waist.

(*)

_"After she had gotten used to the wind in her hair, she opened her eyes to see what her kingdom really was. Her mother had always told her not to stray too far from the castle. This would be the first time stepping outside the palace gates. The whole Gothamlandia palace was so big, you wouldn't think that that area was specifically for the royal family. And as she and Prince Kid started to exit the palace grounds, she started to get nervous. She didn't even know what she would do if he was right._

_Once they stepped out of the gates, Jinx let out a long breath she hadn't known she'd been holding. _

_Her mother had completely lied to her."_

(*)

"I... I don't understand," she choked out, as she watched the dark buildings, dirty canals, and homes that were falling apart. "It doesn't look like this from..." her voice faltered. Of course it wouldn't look like this from her room. From her room, all she could see was the garden. And the tall gate. Nothing over it.

Kid Flash was silent, and just let it all sink in. _So she didn't know, _he thought. He felt her arms around his waist, and he felt a sudden tingle run through his body. _Slow down, Kid, you can't fall for the princess, even if she is beautiful, and everything you've wanted your future princess to be-_

"Your highness, I don't understand..." her soft whisper interrupted his thoughts, and he found it hard to answer her. "I really don't..."

"We'll talk when I return Yule, princess," Kid said, as Yule galloped through the streets. "Don't let it get to you."

"How can I _not_ let it get to me?" she asked him, softly.

(*)

"Oh no! We are lacking of more actors and actresses! Even if I were to go out to act, we would not be able to reach the number of actors required for the act, and I do not know what to _do, _friend Robin has done the putting of the trust in me, and if I fail-"

"After all that drama in Tokyo, she _still_ calls him 'friend Robin'?" Terra asked Raven, who was sitting comfortably on a chair.

Raven shrugged. "It's an 'on-and-off' thing," she explained, while Star was clearly freaking out as Jinx and Kid Flash continued to be sweet on stage.

"What am I going to do?" Star screeched.

"Star. Just sit down and calm yourself for a sec. I have a surprise for you," Cyborg sang out.

"Cyborg, can you please save the surprises for the next time we meet and it is not so chaotic? I am..." she paused when she saw what Cyborg had for her. "CYBORG, I AM TRULY THANKFUL TO HAVE YOU AS A FRIEND!"

(*)

"Well, here we are," Kid finally said, as they reached a farm. It was considerably far from the palace, and Jinx was just stunned looking at all of this... This ruined kingdom that she and her mother have ruled since Jinx was a baby. He got down first, and held out his arms.

"How the hell are you expecting me to get down?" Jinx questioned him. The ground seemed so far away...

"If you had been paying attention to me earlier, you would know by now-" he stopped, seeing the look on her face, which seemed like a mixture of fear, nervousness, and... Yes, there was that angry glint in her eyes that said she'd kill him if he didn't stop talking and freaking help her.

He smiled and held out his hands. "Let's just make this easy for you. Jump into my arms."

"You're joking," she said flatly, devoid of all emotion. "I'd rather twist my ankle."

"Don't be like that," he said gently. "Come on."

"Ugh." She held up her hands in a defeated gesture, and tried to swing her left foot over to the other side... And got her foot stuck in the saddle, throwing her off balance, and making her fall face first down towards the pavement. "Aaaaaaaah!"

Kid Flash caught her, not a moment too late, looking as relieved as she felt. "Gotcha, Princess. Don't worry."

"Thank you, Prince Kid," she said, once she had untangled herself from his arms. She was slightly blushing, and only hoped that the dark night would camouflage her face. This was the second time that night she had found herself in his arms, and she was hoping to keep it at that number for the rest of the night.

"Okay, here. I got you some slippers. I know they're not much but-" she grabbed the pink fluffy slippers, glad to have at least _some _covering on her feet. She gave a little curtsy, mainly out of habit and royal breeding, and said, "Thank you, Prince Kid," she said softly, and walked towards the only house nearby.

(*)

_"Kid had borrowed Yule from a poor family in the outskirts of Gothamlandia. They were farmers, and - WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING THERE?!"_

(*)

Princess Jinx looked at the five people in front of her, and her mouth opened into a perfect circle. They looked back at her as well, and it was hard to say who was even _more_ shocked.

It was only Prince Kid that seemed uninterested by the sudden addition to the cast. "Hello, maam. Hello, kind sir. I have come to return your steed."

"I'd like to stick that steed up your-" a squeaky voice piped up.

"G-Gizmo?" Jinx blurted out, cutting off whatever mean name he was about to utter. "What the-"

"Oh, my fair lady, so you know each other?" Prince Kid rose his eyebrows at her. Jinx sighed, and looked a little closer at the group in front of her.

Gizmo, See-more, Kyd Wykkyd, Billy Numerous, and Mammoth stood in front of her and Kid. The Hive Five were dressed up in old-fashioned clothes that looked like they had just been thrown on (which was what had really happened in reality), looking as if they were confused between smashing the whole set apart, and trying to deliver half-hearted lines.

Unbeknownst to Jinx and Kid, though, Cyborg was menacingly holding up his fully charged cannon at them, while Star's eyes glowed green and Raven's dark aura started slithering towards them.

"Oh. Uhm. Jinx - I mean the Princess, was our, er. Old. Playmate. Yeah." See-more stuttered out.

Kyd Wykkyd simply nodded.

Billy Numerous was, for some reason, dressed as the mother, and everyone present was trying hard not to laugh. "Just put Mule in the back, dear," he said.

Mammoth coughed. "Dear, I think our horse's name is _Yule_."

"Oh my, forgive this mouth of mine," Billy said, covering his mouth girlishly.

"Right..." Kid said, chuckling.

(*)

_"And so, Prince Kid and Princess Jinx returned Yule to her rightful owners, and left for a very long walk back to the palace."_

(*)

"You just really couldn't wait to return the damn horse until tomorrow, huh."

"Well, it's romantic."

He took Jinx's silence as a good thing.

"Prince Kid, I hate to break the _romantic_ mood," Jinx sneered at him through the darkness. "But if someone I know sees me out of the castle, my mom is going to have my head."

"Let me guess, literally?"

She groaned.

"Alright, princess, I'll get you back before you can curse at me again," Kid said confidently, took her hands and wrapped them around his neck, and-

They were back in her room. "There is something weird about you. Super speed?" Jinx said, breathing out heavily, eyes wide. He smiled, and leaned against her window.

"Do you wanna talk about it now?" he asked her gently, staring at her.

All of the sudden, her feelings came rushing back to her. _My mother lied to me, I've been stuck inside a prison, I've helped to rule a ruined kingdom- _"I don't know what to say."

"You probably have a faint inkling while I'm here, then."

She looked up at his beautiful, blue eyes, which twinkled in the moonlight. "Athenia's going to attack us, isn't it?" she said softly.

"Not if you can stop us," Kid answered her. "My mom and dad wanted me to see if we could attack you. I now think that there's something deeper involved in this, and I won't go back to my parents yet."

She knew what he was getting at. "What do you think, that you can just _dump_ this on me? Don't you think I'm going to tell my mom?"

There was a smile on his face. "You won't tell her. I can see it in your eyes. You're good."

She bowed her head. "I don't want to go against my mom."

"We don't have to talk about your choice now. I'll be here. Until. You know. You need me," he said with a smile.

Jinx turned back into her fiery self. "Wait, what the heck makes you think that I'll-" She looked up at him and was startled to see him right in front of her.

"You will," he said, took one of her hands in his, and lifted it to his mouth as his blue eyes met her pink cat eyes. Jinx felt like his lips, soft as lips ever could be, brush her knuckles. "Good night, milady." And just as soon as he had drawn close to her, he was gone.

She was motionless for a minute as a blush erupted across her face.

_Oh, boy, Princess, you are in a really big mess._

(*)

**Me: Ta-daaaaaa! I finished a totally long chapter. **_**And**_** I managed to get a hand kiss in. Am I great? Or am I great?**

**Raven: Woo-hoo.**

**Aqualad: **_**Someone**_** thinks you're great, that's for sure.**

**Kid Flash: -runs around in circles- Do you **_**know**_** how badly I've wanted to do that to her? Do you **_**know-**_

**Me: *shakes head wearily* Where's Jinx, anyway?**

**Terra: Probably pinching herself to see if this is real in the bathroom.**

**Cyborg: Jeez, if this is their reaction after a hand shake, what happens after-**

**BB: Cy! Keep the language PG-13 or something!**

**Raven: Is anyone going to reveal the Disney thing?**

**Wondergirl: Oh! Oh! Me! Me! It was... Drumroll please...**

**BB: *pounds against the wall***

**Wondergirl: TANGLED! Or Rapunzel. Or whatever you call it. **

**Terra: I JUST LOVED FLYNN RIDER!**

**Wondergirl: OH MY GOD ME TOO.**

**Terra: And at last I see the light~!**

**Wondergirl: Oh, that song. **

**Kole: It's soooooo-**

**Aqualad: So. Who's going to get to choose the next reference? Remember, only the first reviewer gets to choose, and now Miss L. is not allowed to choose anymore.**

**BB: So review!**

**Me: And don't forget to READ, of all things**

**Cyborg: Thanks for clicking here! **

**Oh, and another thanks to all those who added me as a favorite author, or followed me. And to those who added this to their favorite stories. :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello again! Congratulations to Celestique, who was the first reviewer for Chapter 4, and has chosen the fairytale for this chapter. :D **

**WARNING: I kind of added the most cheesiest (yes, most cheesiest) thing in here, the most UNEXPLAINABLE thing to do, and I know people will probably want to FLAME me for inserting and adding, but I didn't know what else to do! Which is why it took me so long to post this. THAT and being a tad busier than usual. That, and Robin is a bad narrator. Yes, I am an author, blaming one of her characters for the sudden addition of these characters... For now. **

**ONLY TEMPORARY ADDITIONS, DON'T HATE ME PLEASE.**

(*)

The princess woke up with a slight headache. "Oh..." she rubbed the bridge of her nose. "I feel like crap..." She rubbed her eyes a bit, and was startled to see Argent, concerned, at the foot of her bed. "Ah!"

Argent seemed a bit shock that Jinx would react as so. "Princess! I... Have I startled you? I'm so bloody sorry-"

"No, no, it's okay. What's up, Argent?" Jinx sighed, and lay back down on her back, staring up at the ceiling. _Prince Kid and I went around the kingdom last night. The real kingdom, anyway. And he kissed my hand. Oh, how lips can be that soft, I'll never know._

"I was asked to remind you that Prince Kid will be repeating his courtesy call this morning at ten, after your breakfast."

Princess Jinx sat up suddenly, giving herself a headache. "T-today? Now? In..." she checked her clock. "In two hours? I don't have enough time..."

"I'll get you ready in perfect time, milady-"

_Good night, milady._

Jinx groaned, and buried her face in her pillow.

Argent tried to hide a smile. "Princess, is there... Something... Bothering you?"

"Nothing is bothering me, Argent," Jinx said, sounding like she wanted to do something painful to herself. "Nothing at all."

Something on Jinx's pajamas caught Argent's eyes. "Princess, don't mind me asking, but is that... Is that dirt on your pajamas?"

"What?" Jinx looked at what Argent was looking at, and saw, to her horror, the bottom of her pajamas were soiled with dirt. Her pajama bottoms were a bit loose on her, and it might have trailed on the ground while she and Kid were walking around. "I have no idea how it got there," she blurted out.

"Well, I'm just here to clean them, not find out what made them dirty," Argent said with a small smile. "Bumblebee is readying your bath while I get your breakfast ready."

"Thanks, Argent." Jinx smiled a little.

_Oh, god. I'm going to see him again. _

She wasn't sure if she was excited or scared to death.

(*)

_"Now, you're probably wondering why we haven't seen the queen since this fairytale started. We've just seen her back, heard her mean voice. Well. You're going to see her now." _

_"Is she scary, Robin?"_

_"Scary as your worst nightmares."_

(*)

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

Jinx wasn't sure what she was expecting to see that morning. Well, okay, she was expecting to see a _wonderful, beautiful, hot _breakfast on the table, with more than enough food than she could ever eat. She was _not_, however, expecting her mother sitting right where Jinx usually sat, staring at Jinx as if nothing was wrong with her sitting at the table at nine in the morning. Jinx blinked, wondering what in the world her mother was doing out of her room, and up this early - by her mother's standards, anyway. "Mother. I haven't... I haven't seen you outside of your room lately, that's all. Good morning." She curtsied.

Queen Raven was sitting at the head of the table, where Jinx usually sat, since Raven's breakfast was usually sent to her room. "Sit down. We have to talk."

"Yes, mother," Jinx said softly, and sat down on the right of her mother. "How was your sleep?"

"Like any other sleep," Raven said dismissively, staring, uninterested, at the plates of toast, bacon and eggs in front of them.

Jinx plucked a piece of bacon from the plate, and munched on it, waiting for her mother to tell her why she had ventured down to the dining table. This talk was not going to be about idle chatter, that was for sure. Her mother never usually went downstairs - scratch that, Jinx had not seen her mother downstairs _ever. _It wasn't totally impossible - there was a bathroom upstairs, and all meals were brought up to the queens room. Heck. Everything was brought up to the queen's room at her request. At first, Jinx had tried to convince herself that there was nothing wrong with her mother never seeing anyone, giving excuses of ill health and such to anyone who asked... _But my mother is just a liar. _

"You look presentable," Raven commented dryly, noting the new dress Jinx had on, which was black adorned with red accents and highlights, and yet did not look exactly like Argent's style. Jinx's hair was done up in her usual devil horn updo - _obviously_, effort was being made in making Jinx look 'presentable' for her courtesy call with Prince Kid.

"A wonderful compliment, mother," Jinx said abruptly, which shocked her. Usually, she would be polite with a 'thank you, mother', but noting the tone that her mother was using, she just blurted out the first thing that came into her head. _What happened last night... Showing me the kingdom... I've changed. But am I ready to butt heads with my mother?_

She shot a glance at Raven, and winced when she saw the look in her mothers eyes.

"I apologize, mother. I have a headache this morning, and I... I'm not feeling well," she said, mumbling.

"Do not mumble. A proper princess does not mumble."

Jinx looked up at her mother in shock. "Excuse me?"

"Do I have to repeat myself? Do not mumble."

Jinx was silent, and instead concentrated then on a sunny-side egg, mashing the yolk until it ran into a gooey mess on her plate. She dunk her toast in it, and chewed.

"After you meet with Prince Kid today, you will be meeting your suitors."

The princess coughed on her toast, while Raven uninterestingly looked on as Herald performed the Heimlich maneuver on Jinx. Once the toast was safely out of her esophagus, and Jinx was done massaging her chest and throat, she turned her attention back to her mother. "When you say 'suitors', mother..." she said slowly. "You mean to say that.." she paused, the words getting stuck in her throat. "I... I don't understand-"

"You're old enough to get married."

"_Married?!_" Jinx sputtered out. "You're _marrying me off_-"

"Oh, Jinx. It's marriage, it's not the end of the world."

Jinx was seething. "Why are you marrying me off _now_, mother?"

"The time has come for Gothamlandia to be in an alliance with another kingdom. Who knows. Maybe one of these days, we will be attacked by a neighboring kingdom."

The words struck Jinx. _Attacked by a neighboring kingdom. Oh no, she's probably talking about Athenia. _

(*)

_"You have to understand how she was feeling. On one hand, she had been lied to. But this was her mother. The only other person she had known since she was birth. Okay, there were her ladies in waiting, but Raven, no matter how much Jinx resented her for lying, was family. And she couldn't lose her mother. Not yet."_

(*)

"We'll talk about this later. Go and get ready, the prince of Athenia will be here soon."

Jinx stood up abruptly, and whirled away. "Mother," she said slowly, almost at the door.

"Mm?"

"Is... Is Athenia's prince one of my suitors?" she asked almost timidly, waiting for the response.

Raven took a while to respond. "We'll see."

Jinx just continued walking out of the room.

Raven remained seated after the dining room after Jinx had walked out. Argent and Bumblebee then entered so that they would clear the table. "No. Leave me. And don't come back until I call you two again. Go attend to the princess."

"Yes, your highness," the two of them said, after bowing deeply. They left the room again.

The room was silent, and then another hooded figure entered the room. "Your highness." He knelt at her chair.

"Sir Red," Raven nodded, as his hood fell aside, revealing Red X's mask.

(*)

_"Sir Red was a mysterious sort of fellow. Not a lot of people knew he even existed, and those who _did_ know him weren't exactly sure of where he came from. The little that people knew about him was that he worked as a spy and assassin for Queen Raven. It's probably gotten into your head by now that Queen Raven was something like an evil queen. And like every evil queen, she had an accomplice. Sir Red was this accomplice."_

(*)

"So, you followed her?"

"I did, your highness," Red X said. "She was with the Prince of Athenia. He showed her around. The works."

Raven's face was expressionless. "I see."

"Nothing we need to be worried about in particular, though. I just thought you'd want to know."

"Did he tell her anything?"

"I wasn't close enough to hear," Red X said. His voice, usually unreadable, was tinged with a bit of regret. "I didn't see anything in her expression that said otherwise."

"Very well. Thank you." Raven said, dismissing him. He exited with a bow.

_I have to deal with that girl._

(*)

"Introducing the Prince of Athenia, Prince Kid," Herald announced with noticeably less enthusiasm as he did with Jinx.

She tensed her hands on the armrests of her chair as Kid came in, waltzing into the room as if nothing had happened recently. "Princess," he said, and bowed. "Oh, you're wearing a crown," he said, surprised.

Jinx nodded slightly. Bumblebee had brought it in to the throne room shortly before her Prince Kid arrived. A note was attached, saying, "You need to act like a proper princess." The princess was in a royally pissed mood, and there was nothing Kid could do about it.

"Anyways, your highness," he said, and smiled at her with those shiny blue eyes. "I believe we started off on the wrong foot yesterday. Hello, I am Prince Kid, of Athenia."

She nodded at him again. "A pleasure to meet you," she said regally, wondering how in the world she was keeping so calm when her insides just wanted to explode on the inside.

"I was wondering if you'd be interested in a ride around later today," he said, smiling at her.

Her cheeks darkened, which did not go unnoticed by both Prince Kid and Herald. Both grinned. "I am currently occupied this afternoon," she said, suddenly remembering her meeting with the different suitors.

(*)

"ROBIN IS MAKING THIS SO DANG HARD, MAN!" Cyborg ranted backstage, as everyone brainstormed on how to get 'suitors' in the play. It wasn't really a simple task to just go and find lots of men to line up as Jinx's suitors, and since they had already sent the Hive Five back to where they came from, they were at a total dead end.

"I am at the end of the wits!" Starfire cried out. "How can we just call someone and tell them that they must act, for at least a minimum of twenty minutes, to be a prince of a neighboring kingdom who wants to do the asking for Jinx's fingers-"

"_Hand_," Wondergirl said kindly.

"I have an idea," Beastboy said, grinning hugely.

"Oh, how _marvelous_! Who did you have in mind?"

"I'm just going to ask Robin for a favor," Beastboy said, transforming into a fly.

(*)

"Going for a swim, princess?" Kid flash said, leering at her. She narrowed her eyes at him.

"I will be meeting my suitors."

Prince Kid's face went from teasing to serious. "Your suitors?"

She nodded, although he noted a slight resentment in her tone. "Yes."

"And... Am I going to be one of these suitors?" he wiggled his eyebrows.

Another blush coursed through her face. "I am not sure what my mother has planned for me."

"Oh, so your mother put you up to this?" he said, raising his eyebrows.

Honestly. Him and his expression made her want to _scream_. "I guess so."

"Is there any application form that I can fill out?" he asked, smirking.

The doors opened, and Herald barely had time to announce, "Our beautiful, gracious, fair, queen, Queen of Gothamlandia and all-"

"Enough," Raven intoned, as she lifted a hand to silence him. "Prince of Athenia. We meet."

Prince Kid bowed immediately. "Your highness."

She merely nodded her head (honestly, what was it with her and nodding, Jinx thought). "Handsome, just like Speedy," she said softly. Kid rose his eyebrows. "Your father and I have met, Prince Kid. Don't look so shocked."

"I wasn't, it's just that you speak of him like you were so familiar with him, once upon a time..." he grinned at her.

Jinx groaned. He was making a _wonderful_ first impression.

"I will forgive you for your show of... Arrogance." Raven stared at him. "You are excused for the whole day. Unless you'd like to watch my daughter being courted."

"Mother!" Jinx said, narrowing her eyes. "I am in the middle of-"

"You are a princess, and you follow my orders. You're not queen, Jinx. Not yet." The two of them stared at each other. After a few seconds, Jinx sighed, and bowed her head.

"I'm sorry, mother."

Raven just looked at her daughter. "Daughter. Your... Your suitors have arrived. There are three of them."

Jinx eyes started growing pink, all earlier demure-ness gone. "Why, I thought they were coming later this afternoon, _mother dear_."

"They run a very tight schedule. They are princes of the most regal kind, coming from three different countries, and have flown all the way here just to..." Raven glanced at Prince Kid, who had found himself a chair and was sitting in it without the slightest bit of regal posture. "I thought you had gone."

"Nah, I think I'd like to watch this."

Raven twitched, and then waved her hand at him. "Fine. I have no qualms with that."

Jinx sputtered angrily. "I don't have a say in this?"

Raven glared at her with a look that would've stopped Slade in his tracks. "You behave. These princes... Are more like kings, actually." Raven blushed a bit.

(*)

Beastboy cackled. "RAVEN IS SOOOO FANGIRLING!"

Cyborg laughed maniacally. "This is just too good, man."

(*)

"Anyway," Raven said, coughing. She pointed at Jinx. "Sit down. In your chair. You." She pointed at Kid. "If you're going to watch, at least sit down properly." Kid immediately straightened up with an over-exaggerated straight posture. "You. Read this." She shoved an very long scroll at Herald, who looked at it, a bit stunned.

"All of it?"

"All of it," Raven said, and took her seat next to Jinx.

Herald coughed, and blew his trumpet. "Introducing! The Killer of a Thousand Enemies. The Last Son of His Planet. The Hero who made a thousand ladies swoon. The First and Last of his name. The handsome. The wonderful. The great. Prince of Krypton, Prince... Is this Kent?"

Suddenly, the doors burst open and a tall, muscular man with black hair, and a very nice body flew in and landed in front of Jinx. He knelt before her, and smiled. "It is a pleasure to meet you."

"S-S-Superman!" The blush on Jinx's face was very real, and only at both Raven and Kid's glares did she realize that this was Prince Kent. "I mean, hello! Prince... Kent." She looked terribly surprised and caught off-guard. "Greetings, and welcome to our humble kingdom," she said, trying a third time.

At another signal from Raven, Herald blew on his trumpet again. "Also introducing! The Mysterious Shadow of the Dark. The Man Who Knows All. The Dark Knight. The Protector of the Shadows. The Silent Hero. Everyone's definition of Tall, Dark and Handsome. The intelligent. The wealthy. Prince of Gotham, not Gothamlandia, Prince Wayne."

A tiny bomb detonated, coating the whole throne room in smoke, and a dark shadow stepped out of the smoke, and knelt as well, before Jinx. "Your majesty," he said in a deep baritone. Jinx didn't know if she could turn any redder.

"Oh, just my luck," she muttered to herself. "Greetings, Prince Wayne. And welcome."

Another blow from Herald's trumpet signaled that it wasn't the end of the announcements. Kid Flash, in his chair, was wondering who the third person would be. "Last, but certainly not the least! Faster than the speed of light!"

Kid Flash paled. "Oh, god." He had a sinking feeling he knew who was faster than the speed of light; although he was kind of anticipating this appearance.

"The Lady Killer. The suave, the smooth, Prince Allen!"

Before Jinx could even wonder how Prince Allen would make a grand entrance, he appeared right in front of her, his eyes - remarkably like Prince Kid's - twinkling at her. He knelt down and smiled. "Prince Allen, at your service!"

Princess Jinx groaned, as she saw Kid Flash in the corner. He was looking at her with raised eyebrows, as if he were amused, but she couldn't help but notice a darker expression on his face. _This is the story of how my life turned completely upside down overnight._

(*)

**Me: THE END**

**BB: WHAT**

Starfire: What are you doing the talking about! That was an END?!

**Raven: *glares at me***

**Me: I'm speechless. I have no idea how to end it.**

**Kid Flash: I just want to get on with the next chapter.**

**Jinx: Same here. Dee-lish men in front of me.**

**KF: Ehem.**

**Jinx: Like I was talking about you.**

**Cyborg: Dudes. Chill.**

**Me: Ugh. I think people will hate me for leaving them with this crappy excuse of a chapter. **

**Wondergirl: It's... Alright.**

**Me: Wonderful for my self-esteem, Wondergirl. By the way, I don't own Superman, Batman, and the Flash, either. **

**BB: I almost forgot! I know what Celestique's reference was!**

**Raven: Enlighten us.**

**BB: BRAVE!**

**Aqualad: So, if you guys want to choose what Disney Fairytale reference you want in the next chapter, be the first reviewer! Remember, Tangled and Brave are done already, so we can't do that again.**

**Me: Please don't hate me.**

**R&R guys! And again, I'm soooo sorry for the crap-chap. Thanks for understanding. I'll be back to normal in the next chapter. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks so much for your review Especially to the guests that I can't send PMs to, you guys are awesome! Thanks also to those who have excused my crappy-ness last chapter, I'm going to make up for it now, definitely. Quick reviews make my heart go ba-boom in a good way.**

**This chapter is going to answer questions that other readers had, and honestly, I would ask the same questions if I were a reader. **

**Now... Let's start! **

(*)

That night, an exhausted Jinx flung herself into her bed and fought the urge to scream. Her mother would probably hear her, and Jinx did not want to give the queen the satisfaction of hearing her daughter in agony. The only thing she did, however, was clench her fists, as her eyes glowed pink and a stuffed tiger burst into a downy, fluffy mess. "This _bites_," she hissed to herself.

The whole afternoon had been revolving around the three very mature hunks that were now currently residing in the castle, two floors above her. Yes, they were very handsome, and muscular, and very nice to look at, but for one thing, they looked three times her age. Another thing was, they all had a little something in them that was starting to piss Jinx off.

Prince Kent was strong; Jinx's eyes shone in awe as he lifted everything effortlessly, from her in her throne chair, to Daisy the horse, to the dining table, and the huge paintings of her mother that probably weighed a ton. The thing is, he was so full of himself that she wouldn't be surprised if there were a few mini-Prince Kent's living inside of him. Prince Kent had been going on about the time he 'saved the damsel from the Kingdom right next to Athenia' since he got here this morning, and she had already memorized it by dinner.

Prince Wayne was exactly the opposite of Prince Kent. The only thing that Prince Wayne did the whole day was brood, look incredibly handsome while doing so, brood some more, and stay quiet and watch while Prince Kent lifted things. Jinx enjoyed quiet people; she could relate with them. But Prince Wayne was practically the epitome of silence. When Jinx turned to talk to him, she only felt disappointed as he would stare at her and nod, or reply with one-sentence answers. It was as if he didn't even want to be here. But who could blame him?

The only one among the three suitors who Jinx would even consider accepting was Prince Allen. He was funny, talkative, a gentleman, and he didn't boast too much or stay as quiet as a statue in the corner. Not to mention, he was devastatingly handsome, in a boyish, rugged sort of way. Like a child who didn't want to grow up but grew up anyway. It was cute, she really thought it was. But he still pissed her off. It was because he was _so_ like Prince Kid. He reminded her of him. They had the same eyes. They even talked the same, made jokes the same way.

Was it even possible to like someone this much after knowing him for only two days? She closed her eyes and remembered his little quirks, his handsome smile, his-

"I bet _you_ had a fun day today, Princess."

Prince Kid dodged a vase that Jinx threw at him, and he was even fast enough to catch it place it serenely on her bedside table. "The only reason I didn't scream was because I've been repressing my screams since this morning," she said darkly, and sat up in her bed.

"I'm sure you just don't want to give your mother the satisfaction of hearing your screams," Kid said thoughtfully. "That, or you're already so used to my presence that you have accepted it wholeheartedly."

"The only thing _I've_ accepted is-"

"Shhhh, Princess," Kid said, pressing a hand to her mouth. "Can you hear that?"

She responded by glaring at him.

"It's the _winds of change_."

She slapped his hand away. "Why are you here, Kid?" she demanded.

He leaned away from her and sat down on a large fluffy chair that Jinx liked sitting on when she was getting ready for the morning. "I just thought you needed someone to talk to," he admitted, all traces of a joke disappearing from his face and voice. "It must be hard to get all of that dumped on you all of a sudden." His face suddenly widened into a grin. "Especially since yours truly is not one of your suitors."

"Funny," she said sarcastically. "Since I thought you'd be more depressed that I am that you aren't."

"Meaning, you are...?" he teased.

She was glad it was nighttime, at least he wouldn't see her blushing.

"You know what, I'm not going to even ask how you got in here," she said, changing the subject.

"Like I said, princess," Kid said, leaning back in his own chair. "You need someone to talk to. And I don't think your ladies in waiting are going to keep secrets."

She stared at him for a long time. And there it was again. That look in his eyes that made her think that he was going to listen to her, that she could trust him with his life. And just like a dam bursting open, so did she.

"I am going to go insane! If I weren't supposed to act with so much _decorum_, then maybe I would have literally flipped the table and upset everything, I don't know! I just hate that she thinks that she can interfere with my life and make me do whatever she wants. For nineteen years..." she said quietly. "I've practically bent over backwards for her. Because she was 'sickly', I have technically ruled the kingdom before my term! And now I have to deal with these three..." she sighed angrily. "One talks so much, one doesn't talk at all, and the other one, he-" she stopped there. How could she say it? The other one reminds me of you?

His blue eyes just stared deep into her, and she felt the need to look away. "I don't want any of them."

(*)

"I don't trust you!" BB screamed at Red X, who was lounging on a chair. "I don't know _what _you're doing here! I think Robin made a mistake in choosing you! I... I... I don't want her to get hurt." He stared longingly at Terra, who stared back at him, until she broke out into a big smile.

"Okay, Beastboy, give it a rest," she laughed. "You're ready for your 'big acting break'," she teased, making imaginary quotation marks in the air.

He perked up. "You think so?" Beastboy puffed his chest out proudly. "I'm ready for my big dramatic lines coming up in a few scenes!"

Everyone else in the room sighed, while Raven, already dressed in her 'queen' costume, pressed a hand to her forehead. "Putting that all aside, why _are_ you here, Red X?"

Red X didn't turn to look at her, instead, he stayed fixated on the space he was focusing on. "Robin had something I needed," he said. "I agreed to it since Robin's giving it to me right when my part ends." He looked casually at everyone. "It's not because I actually want to help you, don't think that." Red X laughed dryly. "Please."

Beastboy's eyes narrowed, and then sparkled as they turned to his Justice League idols, who were looking quite ridiculous, and yet, handsome, in their prince outfits. "Man, you better hope Wonderwoman and Catwoman don't see pictures of this," Flash was saying to Superman and Batman. Superman shrugged good-naturedly, while Batman glowered at Flash from the corner.

"How did Robin get those three to join our project, anyway?" Cyborg whispered to Beastboy. "Well, I can totally see the Flash and Superman doing this, but Batman..." Beastboy opened his mouth to answer, but Batman beat him to it.

"Robin's a proud boy," Batman said, surprising everyone and scaring the hell out of Cyborg and Beastboy. "Even when we..." he paused, as if not sure how to phrase his and Robin's relationship. "He didn't like asking for help." Batman looked at the Teen Titans. "The fact that he asked me to look for three guys who were interested in joining this play, made me realize that he was really passionate about this."

Everyone stared at him.

After a few moments of silence, Red X spoke up. "Look, not like I'm actually interested or anything, but that still doesn't explain why you're here."

Batman's mouth turned up in a half-smile. "I missed the kid."

(*)

"Maybe you could just, you know, drop out?" Kid suggested to her. He now sat cross-legged on the floor in front of her, while she sat, all high and almighty, on her bed.

She laughed. "Drop out? Just throw about a hundred years of tradition out the door? You don't think my mom will kill me?"

He smirked; she felt a thousand butterflies flutter around in her stomach. "_I'd _protect you, princess. We could run away, I'd rush you over to Athenia, where we will live happily ever after."

Jinx rolled her eyes. "Running away never solves anything, Kid," she said quietly.

The atmosphere in the room suddenly heated up as Prince Kid moved without making a sound, standing up and kneeling in front of her bed, his head level with hers. Before she knew it, he was leaning over her, hands on either side of her, resting against her bed. Jinx gulped, leaning back on her elbows, belatedly realizing that he would still lean closer to her with that intense look in his eyes even if she leaned all the way back. His face was only a few inches away from hers, and one eyebrow was raised in question... _And it made him look so good_. She clenched her fists.

She stopped leaning back, and looked defiantly at him, daring him to come closer, daring him to do what he wanted... And he stopped. "It _never_ hurt to try," he murmured, and stared at her, his blue eyes boring holes into her.

"K-Kid," Jinx said softly, her eyes traveling down from his beautiful eyes to his perfectly sculpted cheekbones and his adorable nose and finally, his lips. "Your face is a bit close," she said slowly.

He chuckled; she felt his warm breath fan over her face. _Chocolate_, she thought, _What has he been eating? _"But you don't seem to be pushing me away, do you, princess?"

Jinx blushed, not knowing what to say. Her mouth opened as if to respond, and she closed it, knowing better. He smiled in satisfaction, and leaned in to close the gap in between them...

But not before the biggest crash in the world sounded from somewhere else in the castle, making them jump apart.

(*)

Everyone looked at Beastboy with a sort of murderous look on their faces. The green shape-shifter looked at them sheepishly as he picked up the sewing machine that he had knocked down accidentally, and set it back on the table. "Uh... Sorry?" he offered to them, smiling toothily.

Wondergirl and Terra practically flew towards him (Wondergirl literally _flew_, though) and tried to strangle him. "They were about to kiss, you idiot!" Terra cried out.

"Raven, help me!" Beastboy squeaked out from behind Terra and Wondergirl, both of whom were either trying to crush him underneath a big rock or hit him.

"Don't get me involved," Raven said darkly. "I'd send you to another dimension if I had the chance."

"Even _I_ was waiting for them to kiss," the Flash commented from where he had been watching through the curtains, looking a bit disappointed for his nephew, as well.

Batman and Superman were glaring equally at Beastboy, no doubt thinking the same thing that the Flash was voicing out.

Even Red X was looking cross.

(*)

Jinx blinked. _What was just about to happen_? She blushed furiously, as Kid tried to get a hold of his senses. Her heart was beating faster, probably even faster than Kid's feet as they dashed towards wherever he needed to go. Jinx edged away from him, the moment gone. "What was that?" he asked her.

"I don't know," she replied, looking worried. "Maybe one of the princes is still awake."

"I wasn't talking about that," he said seriously, looking up at her.

It dawned on her, then, and she clenched her fists. "I don't know!" she said again, blurting it out almost angrily. "_You're _the one who tried to... To..." she couldn't finish the sentence. She sighed, and rubbed her face with her hands. "You should go, Kid," she said. "Someone might hear us." Her face was still in her hands, but she could already feel his disappointment radiating to her from the floor.

There was a prolonged silence, which scared Jinx, but before she could say anything to soothe the silence, she heard his footsteps on her floor, and she felt his hands cup her face and lift her face up as he kissed her gently on the forehead. She opened her eyes in shock, as he said in a soft whisper, "Good night, princess."

And then, he disappeared from her room, the only evidence that any one had been her room being the open window. She got up from the bed and rushed to the window, as she caught a glimpse of Yule the steed galloping away, her handsome rider disappearing into the night.

"Oh, Jinx, what have you gotten yourself into?" she whispered to herself.

(*)

**Me: A short chapter, but I'm satisfied with it. I even managed to sneak in a bit of action in it. *looks smug***

**Wondergirl: Which turned out to be pretty USELESS since BEASTBOY here just had to be a little klutz-**

**Terra: I mean, come **_**on**_**, B! I was waiting for that!**

**Wondergirl and Terra: **_**They were this close to kissing!**_

**BB: I get it already! *transforms into puppy and whimpers in the corner***

**Red X: Dude. Not pretty.**

**Robin: Speaking for the first time in this section now. Beastboy, it was **_**their moment**_**-**

**Starfire: Come on, you should not do the yelling at Beastboy. I am certain that he did not mean to ruin Kid Flash and Jinx's possibly first kiss. *smiles***

**BB: Like that makes me feel any better.**

**Hotspot: Come on, girls, there's still next chapter.**

**Raven: *flips page of book as if bored***

**BB: Stop acting uninterested when you were practically ripping your hair out like an anxious **_**wreck**_**!**

**Raven: *Looks at BB* **

**BB: *squeaks* Sorry Raven.**

**Me: Okay, guys, cut it out! Anyways, I would like to apologize to Fear The Burger. Message me ASAP so that you can choose another reference.**

**Argent: Speaking of references...**

**Terra: Oh, yeah... There was **_**one**_**.**

**Cyborg: Monsters Inc.! **

**BB: "The winds of change." Kid Flash pulled it off so well!**

**KF: **_**You**_**, among all people, should not be talking to me right now.**

**BB: *turns into mouse and runs away* **

**Ohhh, poor BB! Anyways guys, thanks for the continuous support. I just felt like updating ASAP. Although it's shorter compared to my usual chapters, like I said, I felt like this is alright. So... Read and Review!**

**PS: The Reference thing is on hold until next chapter, just to be fair to Fear The Burger. :D **

**Thanks again! :) **


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks again, AS ALWAYS, for your undying supports. I am overwhelmed by the number of follows and reviews on this. :'D Guys, guys. **

**Special mention to meh muse, Jane. Her kind words always inspire me to write more.**

**This chapter is for Fear The Hamburger, who will get her reference in THIS chapter. :) Oh, and there's a very very very special surprise at the end of the chapter (or near the end). I worked hard to work it in, and I hope you won't flame me for the lame fairytale-ness of this story. But hey... That's what happens in fairytales, right? **

**People burst into song?**

**Wink, wink.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans or the Disney Reference stated in this chapter. **

**(*)**

"I promise you a thousand golden crowns!"

"I promise you money."

"I promise you... Uhm... That I'll never act stupid?"

Jinx sighed, sliding down in her throne chair as far as she could go. She blew a stray strand of hair away from her face. "Mother, _this_ is stupid."

Raven glared at her daughter sharply. "Sit. Properly."

She sighed, sat up a bit straighter, and sighed again. The current event was so embarrassing that it was taking all of Jinx's power not to unleash a whole reign of bad luck on the whole lot. The only thing that was calming her down currently was thinking of various scenarios that would entertain her... The one she was thinking of now currently involved an exploding castle, and her, riding away into the sunset on Yule, with her arms around a certain prince of Athenia.

"So who do you choose, Princess?"

Jinx blinked, and tried focusing her attention on Herald. "Uhm... Sorry?" She could feel Raven glaring daggers and things much more worse than daggers at her from behind her back.

The Herald straightened up again, and blew his trumpet loudly, repeating the same thing he had said earlier. "The princess will choose who among the three have impressed her the most this round, and the prince will get to spend the entire afternoon with her with no interruptions coming from the other two princes, the queen herself, any servant of the castle, or anyone in general. So who do you choose, Princess?"

_She's been watching too much 'The Bachelorette'_, Jinx thought wearily of her mother, who had obviously been looking for some inspiration in deciding who her future son in law would be. Jinx looked at the three in front of her. There was Prince Kent, who was looking all regal and handsome, Prince Wayne, who was looking like he didn't want her to choose him, and then there was Prince Allen, who was... Just smiling at her.

_I don't want to spend any more time with you three than I need to_, the princess thought, while looking down at them from her throne. But, in all honesty, there was only one prince who hadn't quite annoyed her as much as the other ones did, and that was...

"Prince Allen," she said quietly, out of the side of her mouth.

The Herald trumpeted even louder. "The princess has chosen Prince Allen for round one! Everyone, please clear the throne room!" Everyone in attendance (her mother had apparently invited everyone that wasn't Prince Kid, which disappointed Jinx) started to file out of the throne room, leaving Raven, Jinx, and the three princes. Raven looked at Jinx, and nodded slightly, which was Jinx's only indicator that her mother was pleased with her decision, and glided out of the room, Prince Wayne and Prince Kent following.

The door shut, and Jinx and Allen were left alone in the room.

"We have to spend a whole afternoon together, huh?" Allen said, and smiled at her. Jinx remained, unmoving, on her throne.

"Yes, apparently," she said.

"Ouch," he winced. "So cold, princess. You're not even going to smile _once_ for me?"

"You..." she tried speaking, and couldn't. He was so like Prince Kid, it was almost like they were related.

"Look," he smiled at her again. "I know exactly what's going to cheer you up."

"How do you know I need cheering up?" she muttered, and covered her face with her hands. Maybe if she fell asleep, this would be over soon.

"It's obvious," he stated. "Hey, the coast is clear!" he called out, and she jumped as she opened her eyes. In a second, he had moved from in front of her throne to the window. Did he have super-speed _too_? Oh, this was great. Something _else_ that would remind her of him.

"Hey, princess!" Another voice joined in.

She didn't know how to explain it. It was like a ball of fire had just settled inside of her stomach when she heard his voice. It was like being paralyzed. Like having a thousand insects fluttering around inside of you. It was like she wanted to kill herself but she couldn't kill herself. (She had no idea where she got that idea). She knew that voice. She knew it.

"Prince Kid," she said, forcing herself to open her eyes. There he was, standing in all of his glory as he bowed down in front of her, although his brilliant blue eyes were meeting hers. "You're not supposed to be here."

He snorted, and stood up straight. "And since when has that ever stopped me?"

She was shocked when Prince Allen, who was still in the room, smacked him in the head. "Hey, don't get like that," he said, smirking, although he looked like he was about to laugh. "Don't forget who allowed you to meet her."

"Wait... So you two _know_ each other?" Jinx said, looking confused. Because if they _did_ know each other, then it would all make sense.

"He's my little, annoying, smart-ass nephew," Prince Allen said, shocking the princess even further.

"Yeah, and I didn't get these outrageously good looks from him," Prince Kid said, which earned him another smack in the head.

"Look, if you keep this up, I'm not holding up with my side of the deal," Prince Allen teased.

"What deal?" Jinx asked.

"Stop asking so many questions and _worrying_, Princess," Prince Kid assured her. "It'll make all that lovely pink hair of yours turn the same color as your skin."

She glowered at him. "And is the fact that my skin is gray amusing, _your highness_?" she asked him, crossing her arms.

"Oh, not at all, princess," he said quickly, retreating. "I was just concerned."

Jinx rolled her eyes. "Right."

Prince Allen burst into laughter. "Some attitude you have there, your highness!"

"Attitude?" she stared at him. "I'm being smart-ass towards your nephew. I'm going to hex the hell out of him if he doesn't shut up. And you're _laughing_?"

"Well," he sobered up, quickly deciding that an emotionless Jinx was better than a scary one. "I mean, seeing you like this is much more better than watching you sit on your throne all day like you're carved out of stone. Kent's been talking on and on about the things he would do to you to make you crack-"

"I don't want to hear it!" Jinx said, turning beet-red and covering her face.

Allen laughed. "Anyway, about the deal my nephew and I have. I said that if I get any time with you, I get to give it to him."

"Really?" Jinx said, already thinking about picking Prince Allen _all_ the time.

"Yep, and since you have a whole afternoon, I'd tell you to take your time, but well, I have places to be." Allen winked at the princess, and bowed. "Permission to be excused, your highness?"

"Permission granted," Jinx said, smiling in spite of herself. She was liking him already. "Oh, wait. How will you get back in time?"

"Super speed, princess," Prince Allen said, and disappeared.

(*)

_"Queen Raven wasn't pleased with the fact that Jinx was starting to lean towards Prince Allen. She had thought Prince Kent and Prince Wayne were much more mature and suitable to the throne, and she had thought her daughter would think so, as well. Apparently, this wasn't the case."_

(*)

Raven stood in her private room, looking out at her gloomy kingdom.

"You don't like this, do you, your majesty?"

She whirled around to face her loyal servant. "Sir Red. I told you to leave me in silence."

"You didn't say I had to leave," Red X said, looking up at her, uninterested. "So, what's gor your crown in a knot, your majesty?"

Raven clenched her fists. Sir Red was the only one who dared to talk to her like this. Yet, she allowed it. Years of service and the blood on his hands weren't easy to do. "I don't approve of her decision."

"It's not like she's decided to marry him, your majesty," Sir Red said. "It's the first round."

"Still. First impressions count." Raven turned back to face the window. "And I do not want someone as immature as Prince Allen leading my kingdom alongside my daughter."

"What do you want me to do about it?"

There was a silence as Raven contemplated her next words.

"Should Jinx start leaning towards Prince Allen a little bit more... We'll just have to take him out of the game then, hm?"

(*)

"Jinx! Jinx!" Starfire floated around the chaos which was backstage, looking for a pair of pink devil horns. She was unable to do so, and frowned. She caught Beastboy's attention. "Have you seen Jinx, Beastboy?"

"Actually, I think she just got on stage," Beastboy said. Raven and Red X appeared out of the corner of their eyes, which signaled the end of their act. "Yep, she's probably on with Kid Flash right now. Why?"

"Well, I was just going to do the reminding, but if you have done it already like I have told you to, then I am sure that it will be alright."

Starfire looked at Beastboy, who looked as if he had suddenly remembered something. "You did do the reminding of Jinx, did you?"

"Well..." Beastboy said slowly. "I might have _probably_ told her, but I might have not, so it's sort of a fifty-fifty thing going on here-"

She looked at him, stricken. "Beastboy! She does not _know_?!"

"Like I said, Star," Beastboy said, chuckling weakly. "Fifty-fifty."

Star let out a frustrated curse in Tamaranian, and it sounded quite scary, in BB's opinion. "Beastboy," she said, "If Kid Flash was very disappointed in you when you did the ruining of their first kiss what do you think will happen to you when _Jinx_ finds out you forgot to remind her about her musical number?" she said.

"Well, shit."

(*)

"So what do you have in plan for us, Prince Kid? Are we just going to sit here and stare at each other?" Jinx asked him sarcastically.

"Although I'd _love_ to do that for the rest of my life, princess, we have a lot of other things we can do," he said, making her blush. "I wanted to take you somewhere."

"Are we taking Yule?" she asked nervously.

"Nah," Kid said easily, and turned around. "I'm carrying you. Piggyback."

She looked at him blankly. "I'm wearing a gown."

"So what if it rips, you probably have twenty more."

"I'm heavy."

He scoffed. "I don't think so."

"We'll be seen."

"Princess, I could get us from here to China without us getting seen."

"No."

"Come on," he said, rolling his eyes. "Look, do you trust me?"

She sighed. "Oh, deja vu."

"Do you?"

"... In a sort of crazy way, yes."

Suddenly, the opening bars to a song very familiar to Jinx's ears filled the air. "Uh..."

Kid saw something in her eyes, and he fought the urge to laugh. "Don't fantasy characters usually break out in song, princess?"

It dawned on her. "Oh, no." _I am going to kill the person who forgot to tell me there was even a musical number!_

"Oh, _yes_, princess."

"This is a mistake."

"I don't think so."

"You wouldn't!" she warned him, as he drew closer to her, grinning mischievously.

And suddenly, he reached out, threw her around him and dashed away at the right moment, leaving her to clutch his neck blindly and rather clumsily. "Ah!" she gasped out, as he raced out.

She felt the vibrations from his back as he chuckled. "_I can show you the world_," he sang out, in a baritone voice, all low and in tune and sexy. "_Shining, shimmering, splendid. Tell me princess, now when did you last let your heart decide?_"

Before she knew it, they were whizzing in and out of the streets of Gothamlandia. Even though she had to almost squint her eyes to see, she saw blurs of darkness, caught whiffs of ungodly odors, and heard very distant coughing every once in a while. She winced; this was another reminder that her mother was not who she seemed to be. Suddenly, he stopped, nearly dropping her, and he continued.

"_I can open your eyes..." _he said, and she saw the beautiful farmlands that were just across Gothamlandia, and they seemed like the only happy place in her kingdom. "_Take you wonder by wonder, over sideways and under on a magic piggyback ride,_" he winked at her, and she felt her heart fly out of its designated place in her body and somewhere out towards the moon. He bent down to pick a daisy for her, and he offered it to her, as she rolled her eyes.

"_A whole new world,_" he sang, and this time, she didn't hesitate to throw her arms around his neck as he started running again. "_A new fantastic point of view. No one to tell us no, or where to go, or say we're only dreaming-_"

He knew she was unprepared. He knew that someone had probably forgotten to tell her, so he wasn't sure if he was just supposed to sing the whole song or not. It wouldn't be a problem for him, anyway, since he loved Disney movies and knew most of the lyrics to their songs by heart.

Which was why it surprised him when her voice, small at first, piped up before he could. "_A whole new world..._" Jinx sang out, her voice nothing like he could have ever imagined. He looked behind him to look at her, and she looked _beautiful_ at that moment, almost completely lost in the world as she took in the sights of a world she had never seen before, the wind blowing through her hair.

Were her eyes _sparkling_?

"_A dazzling place I never knew. But when I'm way up here, it's crystal clear... And now I'm in a whole new world with you..._" she looked at him then, noticed he was looking at her, and she blushed furiously, her arms unconsciously tightening around his neck.

And then before she knew it, they were running on _water_. She gasped; how in the world did he get here? But she didn't know how fast he was going; heck, he was probably an invisible blur by now. The ocean spray felt so good, though, and she laughed - a sound that even _she_ hadn't heard in such a long time, as dolphins started popping out of the ocean next to them (although she could only catch glimpses, since they were going too fast.)

"_Unbelievable sights..._" she looked longingly at the back of Prince Kid's head. "_Indescribable feelings... Soaring, tumbling, free-wheeling, through an endless open sky, a whole new world!_"

"_Don't you dare close your eyes,"_ he joined in, and she could hear a tinge of pride in his voice.

"_A hundred thousand things to see._"

"_Hold your breath, it gets better_," he sang, and suddenly, he plunged into the ocean, kicking at a fast speed.

She nearly screamed. _This was so not in the movie, Kid Flash!_ But as she opened her eyes, she caught glimpses of colorful fishes, corals, and everything. She looked around them. _I really have missed a lot_...

Suddenly, she felt a hand grip one of hers, and she felt the butterflies that were living in her stomach start acting up again. Then, they were out of the water. "_I'm like a shooting star, I've come so far... I can't go back to where I used to be..._" she said, considerably softer than usual, as he continued running.

"_A whole new world_," he continued, and for that she was glad. She loved his voice. She melted.

"_Every turn a surprise._"

"_With new horizons to pursue_... _Every moment, red-letter_," she said, and now they were running through a very green, beautiful woods.

"_I'll chase them anywhere, there's time to spare, let me share this whole new world with you..._" as their voices melted together, she took the plunge and leaned into him, pressing her face against his shoulder, as the song got mellower and slower.

Kid's heart race increased. _Was this it? This time, with no interruptions_?

He slowed down until he was at a jog, her face still pressed against his shoulder. Then, as the two of them reached a clearing in the forest, he finally stopped, and she reluctantly unwrapped her arms around his shoulders as she dropped down. Surprisingly, her dress was only slightly frayed at the bottom, and both of them had slightly dried out from their quick dip in the ocean. He smiled at her, looking at her pigtails, which had gotten loose and were now slightly wilting off of her head, but it still looked cute. "_A whole new world..._" he said, reaching out and tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

She echoed his voice, nearly trembling as he got closer to her. "_A whole new world..."_

"_That's where we'll be..._"

"_A thrilling chase..."_ She wasn't sure who was stepping closer, him or her, as she looked up into his eyes.

"_A wondrous place..."_

The music ceased, and they were only a few centimeters apart. Jinx's heart nearly failed her, and even Prince Kid was starting to feel a bit numb. His hand, slightly shaking, grasped her chin gently, pulling her face up close to him.

"_For you and me..._" they sang in unison, completely on time with the music as they stared deeply in each other's eyes.

She bit her lip, but was unable to leave his gaze. They were too close now, it was almost unavoidable.

He leaned down slowly, his warm breath fanning out over her face. She remained still, determined not to move, hoping and praying that he wouldn't stop, and thinking that if the world truly were good, he'd-

_Kiss her._

Their lips met and it was almost as good as any fireworks that lit up the sky on a dark Fourth of July. It was like hearing the choirs of all the angels singing at the same time, and it was like riding a roller coaster, and feeling your stomach flip over a thousand times as it went loop after loop after loop. At first, he was hesitant, and their lips only met for a second, but then she wrapped her arms around his neck and brought him close to him again.

(*)

_"Ehem."_

(*)

The sudden reminder that they weren't the only ones in the room brought them apart, both of them breathing heavily. "I... I..." Prince Kid stuttered out. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have- the song was getting to me and I..." he groaned. He didn't care if he was acting or not, right now, he was talking as Kid Flash, not as Prince Kid, and he didn't care if Rob and Star killed him.

"Shhh..." she said, although she was blushing and couldn't even look him in the eye.

He paused, confused.

"Just... Be quiet." She murmured, closing her eyes, feeling serene.

"Why?"

"Because. Just because."

He was quiet for a moment, and he caught the little smirk on her face a little too late; she was only fooling with him. He let out a big laugh of relief, and brought her close to him. He hugged her, resting his chin on the top of her head.

But while he was smiling peacefully, Jinx was feeling a bit of dread in her heart and stomach.

_My mother will kill me._

(*)

**Terra: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!**

**Wondergirl: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!**

**Me: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!**

**Aqualad: You three are going to make me deaf!**

**Raven: *eyes sparkle like a little girls, although she speaks not a word***

**Aqualad: Can't you guys just behave like Raven?**

**Terra, Wondergirl, and me: NO!**

**Terra: Are you kidding me! This. Is. My. SHIP!**

**Wondergirl: ONE TRUE PAIRING!**

**Raven: OTP wooooo~**

**Herald: When did you teach the three of them about shipping?**

**Me: Like you need to know. And Robin!**

**Robin: What? I had to stop those two. They might have gotten too into it. Should I remind you that we are holding this play for **_**children**_**, not just so all of you can satisfy your OTP cravings-**

**Me: Blah, blah, blah, like you weren't doing the same when you paired the two up together as leads!**

**Robin: *huffs***

**Wondergirl: Oh, and Cy? You can let BB out now.**

**Cyborg: *goes to a door labeled 'Storage' and unlocks it, letting BB tumble out***

**BB: I MISSED THEIR FREAKING KISS?! COME ON!**

**Terra: *shrugs* Better safe than sorry. Don't worry, you can watch the next one.**

**Cyborg: Why didn't you just shape-shift into a T-Rex or something?**

**BB: ...**

**Wondergirl: Yeah, why didn't you? I had my doubts about locking you in a closet, but after you stayed in there for the first 10 minutes, I was calmed.**

**Terra: We decided it was a bit dangerous for you to be up and running when there was a very potential kiss scene coming up.**

**BB: ... Why didn't I freaking MORPH?!**

**Argent: Anyway, I think that Fear the Hamburger's reference was very evident in this chapter.**

**Bumblebee: You gotta love Aladdin!**

**Kole: Anyway guys, the reference thing is up again! Remember, first one to review what Disney or Fairytale reference they want in the next chapter gets it, and a special mention as well.**

**Hotspot: And Aladdin, Brave, Monsters Inc., and Tangled are off the list.**

**Wondergirl: And don't worry guys, even though the first kiss is done, she'll be having a whole lot more to write about.**

**Me: Are you guys going to let me say anything yet?**

**Robin: Read and Review, guys!**

**Star: And she apologizes for the very... Lame? Musical. Although I thought it was quite very romantic of her to do so.**

**Me: I guess not.**


End file.
